Loca compulsión
by Fiore JW
Summary: Cho pudo haber tenido una vida normal en un principio pero todo lo desperdicio por pura soberbia, el daño ya era irreversible, solo ella lo entendía, los demás no tenían derecho de hablar. "Este fic participa en "I Love Crack" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Harry Potter no es de mi posesión, le pertenece a la genio Joanne Rowling**

**Este fic pertenece al reto "I Love Crack" de el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Advertencias: Muy dramatico.**

**Resumen: Cho pudo haber tenido una vida normal en un principio pero todo lo desperdicio por pura soberbia, el daño ya era irreversible, solo ella lo entendía, los demás no tenían derecho de hablar. "Este fic participa en "I Love Crack" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Lloraba se sentía tan sola lo había perdido todo por una estupidez, estaba tan avergonzada, todos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Cho lo sabia y jamas podría arreglarlo, el daño estaba hecho.

_Siete años antes._

—Cho, hija ya no puedo con esto—lloraba su madre mientras era consolada por su padre.

—¿Con que?, ¿Con ese granote que te salio en la frente?—pregunto Cho, su madre le envio una mirada asesina.

—¿No te das cuenta del daño que nos has hecho?—pregunto Tina, su hermana mayor.

—Lo se hermana..—La familia de Cho no podía con la sorpresa, no se esperaban que la chica admitiera sus errores.—Lastimo tu autoestima hermana, por que yo tendré unos ojos lindos y tu te quedaras con estos.—Tina comenzó a golpear a Cho. Después de calmar a las chicas el padre continuo.

—Avergüenzas a tu raza y a nosotros—declaro su padre moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡夠了! , se que los avergüenzo pero no me importa, ¿Saben como me siento cuando estoy con mis amigas? Ellas son lindas y tienen ojos normales, yo parezco un fenómeno a su lado—Cho reclamo. Su madre dejo de llorar,

—Hija, sabemos lo que se siente pero piensa que eres única, la vida no solo se basa en lo físico hay una belleza superior, y ¿sabes cual es? La belleza interior—su madre recito esas palabras con sabiduría, Cho se soltó en llanto.

—Aww,¿Te conmovió mucho lo que dijo mama?—cuestiono Tina ya mas calmada. Cho lloro aun mas.

—¿Como crees? Lloro por que jamas tendré lindos ojos—sollozo Cho.

—¿Me estas jodiendo niña? Todo esa palabrería que te solté y me dices que lloras por tus ojos—Su madre se enfureció.

—¿Adivinen que? Ya me hicieron sentir peor, me voy—Cho se fue corriendo a su habitación y azoto la puerta, se recostó en su cama y fue al tocador.

El cuarto de Cho Chang tenia como los de cualquier otra chica adolescente de catorce años algunas imágenes en la pared, pero la oriental no tenia fotos de famosos o de algún cómic como la mayoría de las chicas, ella tenia imágenes de ojos, miles de imágenes de ojos azules, verdes, marrones, negros, grises,etc. Todos con una característica en común; no eran rasgados.

Fue a su tocador se puso su ungüento, "Oh, su amado ungüento" había encontrado esta solución en un comercial en una tienda muggle de estética cuando tenia diez años.  
Caminaba con su madre por las calles de Londres, mientras su madre fue a comprar un boleto para el metro, Cho exploro algunos negocios de por ahí cerca, pero solo le llamo la atención uno: Tienda de estética "Crack". Entro de inmediato, la dependienta era un chica oriental de no mas de veintitrés años. Cho veía entre los estantes con interés.

_Flashback_.

—¿Buscas algo, Cho?—le pregunto la dependienta. la niña volteo  
a verla.—¿Como sabes mi nombre?

—¿Eres tonta? Todas las chicas chinas de llaman así,yo me llamo Cho—dijo la otra Cho.—¿No crees que es molesto eso? Que todas las chicas orientales seamos idénticas.

—No es cierto—dijo Cho Chang.—No somos idénticas.

—Vamos niña pareces lista, ¿No te han dicho que te pareces al carnicero, a tus padres, a tu maestro, a tus amigos? "Los orientales se parecen a los orientales son clones" eso dicen los que no son orientales o asiáticos, a mi no me parece pero a ellos si,parecemos fenómenos junto a ellos. Por eso chica te regalare esto.—la dependienta le enseño a la niña un ungüento que rezaba "latneiroitna".

—¿Que se supone que es esto?—pregunto Cho.

—Esto es tu salvación, pequeña, hace a tus ojos normales les quita lo rasgados—dijo la chica.—.Algún día me lo agradecerás, ah y te regalo estas fotos de ojos, que estos sean tu objetivo.

_Fin flashback_.

Desde ese día Cho se había obsesionado con volver sus ojos no rasgados, antes de ir a Hogwarts, cada vacaciones iba a la tienda cuando su mama iba al Callejon Diagon y compraba muchísimas. Notaba diferencia, sus ojos cada vez eran mas lindos.

—Te ves guapísima Cho—le había dicho Cedric Diggory en el baile de navidad. La única razón por la cual Cho salia con Diggory era que el le daba algunos ungüentos si se le acababan, el era un gran comerciante conseguía lo que le pidieras.

Cuando Diggory murió Cho lloro y lloro.

—Cho hermana ya no llores, se que extrañas mucho a tu novio—Cho interrumpió a Tina.

—¿Diggory mi novio? Puaj, tiene ojos horribles, el me surtía los ungüentos—explico Cho su hermana, rodó los ojos.

El que en verdad le interesaba a Cho era el ingenuo de Potter, le interesaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda como los que ella hubiera deseado, quería conquistarlo y luego robarle los ojos, pero no resulto bien en su cita el sospecho de sus intenciones y Cho tuvo que desistir.

_Flashback._

Cho y Harry se encontraban enseguida del lago y contemplaban al calamar gigante, mientras Potter le soltaba un rollo sobre Quidditch ella preparaba su equipo. Limpio la aguja, no quería dañar a sus futuro ojos, tenia pensado dormir a los ojos de Potter y luego sacarlos.

—¿Cho? ¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?—pregunto Potter irritado mientras acariciaba a su repugnante cicatriz.—Se nota que te aburro. Espera ¿Que es eso?—dijo Harry mientras miraba la aguja de Cho.—¡No tendrás mis ojos jamas!—Potter huyo dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¡Vuelve aquí, bastardo!— le grito Cho pero ya era demasiado tarde, Potter era muy ágil.

Cho siempre guardo rencor y en la segunda guerra mágica sin que nadie se enterara se disfrazo de mortifaga solo para vengarse de Potter

—¡Avada Kedavra!—bramo Cho apuntando a Harry en el pie, ya que no quería dañar a sus futuros ojos.

—¿Cho?—pregunto Potter extrañado.

—Ehh, no solo estaba por aquí...—Cho se fue corriendo.

Pero lamentablemente el imbécil gano y se quedo con sus lindos ojos verdes. Para suerte de Cho, Potter estaba muy ocupado ligando con la Weasley menor y no presento cargos.

_Fin de flashback._

Todos los días se levantaba, se ponía el ungüento, tenia clases, se ponía el ungüento, antes y después de almorzar se colocaba el ungüento, entre clases también, antes de cenar y antes de dormir. Esto lo repetía todos los días de la semana.

La rutina de Cho no había cambiado, a sus veintiún años no dejaba de usar el ungüento, vivía con sus padres, no estudiaba por miedo a que al estudiar mucho no le quedara tiempo para hacerles sus masajes a sus ojos y colocarles su ungüento. No tenia amigos a veces hablaba con Marietta, su vieja amiga en Hogwarts pero muy pocas veces ya que esta estudiaba y no tenia tiempo.

Un día el ungüento se acabo, entro a su habitación después de dormir en la sala todo el dia y sus ungüentos no estaban, de inmediato pensó en su madre, fue a su habitación y en efecto ella los tenia sobre su cama.

Lo que paso, Cho desea no recordarlo, su madre termino en el hospital, mientras ellas dos peleaban por los ungüentos de ancho su madre se había desmatado, nada grave pero fue solo el susto.

Ahora estaba encerrada en un loquero, recibía su comida tres veces al día pero ademas de eso jamas salía de su alcoba mas que para comer o hacer sus necesidades.

—Cho ¿Te das cuenta del daño que te han hecho estos productos?—le preguntaba su consejero, Scott de unos veintitantos.

—¿Cual daño?—pregunto Cho confundida.

—Me refiero a lo que le haz hecho a tus ojos—respondió el consejero.

—¿Daño? Si se ven bellísimos—dijo Cho.—¿A que clase de idiota no le gustarían?

—¿Sabes lo que significa el nombre de el ungüento que te colocabas?—cuestiono el hombre. Cho guardo silencio demostrando que lo desconocía.— Significa "anti oriental" esta escrito al revés. Dime Cho, ¿Por que lo usabas? ¿Tanto querías deshacerte de tus ojos rasgados?—cuestiono.

—Si—respondió Cho.—¿No le ha quedado claro?, Creo que usted es el que necesita un consejero, pedazo de inútil—insulto Cho queriendo herir al hombre.

—Pero Cho, eso no es lo correcto, tu debes quererte tal cual eres, así...—Cho interrumpió al hombre.

—¡Bah! Cállese, ¿Si? Usted lo dice porque tiene ojos normales—dijo Cho.—¿Que conveniente no? Usted ni tiene idea de lo que se siente sentirte un fenómeno.

—No, y mis ojos son normales como los tuyos también lo son—dijo el consejero.—Les has hecho a tus ojos un daño irreversible, no te das cuenta por que estas cegada por tu obsesión, al ponerte esta mezcla de químicos tus ojos se han dañado tanto que han afectado a tu vista significativamente. Mira Cho te metieron esta idea tu mente y no es correcta, tu eres bella como eres y un ungüento no lo cambiara—dijo el doctor y le entrego un espejo.

—Odio mis ojos—dijo Cho no queriendo escuchar al hombre.—Los odio, los odio, los odio...

De repente Cho lo vio todo, su mente le había jugado una mala broma, el espejo reflejaba algo horrible, sus ojos si habían cambiado pero seguían siendo rasgados, estaban rojos y toda la piel alrededor se ellos estaba roja e irritada, se veía realmente fea. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

—Señor, ¿Tiene remedio?—pregunto Cho.

—Necesitaras tratamiento por mucho tiempo y jamas volverás a usar ese ungüento—explico el profesional

—Jamas lo volveré a usar—dijo Cho y lloro de felicidad.

—¿Lloras de felicidad, por que descubriste que esto estaba mal?—pregunto el hombre conmovido.

—Claro que no imbécil, lloro por que estos ojos tienen remedio—dijo Cho. El hombre salió y la dejo sola unos minutos. Lo reflexiono todo se arrepentía y daba gracias de poder superar su obsesión.

_Epilogo_.

Después de salir de rehabilitación, Cho recayó dos veces pero luego de eso jamas volvió a caer, se caso con Scott, su ex consejero y el que la había ayudado a ponerle un alto a su obsesión. Tuvieron cinco hijos, parecía que el gen de Scott había ganado con sus cuatro primeros hijos pero la mas pequeña de todos a diferencia de sus hermanos era de aspecto asiático y su nombre era_ Xiwang_, que significaba esperanza, la esperanza de Cho de poder superar la adversidad y a su loca compulsión.

_ Fin._


End file.
